


Cold

by Tch0upi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, M/M, Not exactly non-con but is agressive and rough, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tch0upi/pseuds/Tch0upi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was gone. She had left with Arthur’s love and gentleness. She had left with everything, leaving a cold trail of sorrow and grief, leaving Camelot’s castle walls cold and desolate and empty." </p>
<p>Guinevere has been banished and Merlin is here to pick up the pieces of a broken Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that I thought of...  
> Read with the song "Cold" by Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**_Held between heaven and hell_ **

**_As they’re dancing_ **

**_As they dance over and over_ **

 

It felt cold. Everything around him felt cold. Even Arthur’s hands as they held his hips with such force they would surely leave nasty bruises. The wall against his back was like ice, and painful when he would rammed into it, driven by the King’s furious thrusts. His arms were barely holding himself around the blond man’s shoulders. His feet weren’t even touching the ground, legs hanging around Arthur’s waist. 

Arthur let go of one of his side, putting one hand on the wall to push rougherinside him, multiplying the thrusts, the rage making him even harder. Merlin promised himself he would endure it, that he would take in Arthur’s pain, let him share it with him. He was there for him after all, he _wanted_ to. But he couldn’t any longer. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, he couldn’t help but cry out and scream. It burned, he was being torn apart, and it hurt. It wasn’t pleasurable in the slightest. It was raw, and brutal, and aching, and _cold_. Everything was cold. His thrusts, his hands, his body, the way he moved into him, the way he touched him. 

 

**_Crimson and bare as I stand_ **

**_Yours completely_ **

**_Yours… over and over_ **

 

In his wildest fantasies, Merlin had imagined them doing it plenty of times. With love. With desire. But now he realized they were, indeed, just fantasies. Arthur loved another. He loved someone else and that someone else was gone. She was banished from Camelot. She was gone. She had left with Arthur’s love and gentleness. She had left with everything, leaving a cold trail of sorrow and grief, leaving Camelot’s castle walls cold and desolate and empty. 

Another cry of pain escaped him as he tried to pull himself together. He didn’t want Arthur to feel bad, to feel guilty about hurting him, he’d had enough on his mind already ever since Guinevere and Lancelot betrayed him. He just wanted him to forget, to enjoy himself, to relax. He wanted to comfort him, to give him something to hold onto. But God did it hurt. It hurt so much, but what hadn’t he done for him? He could bear it. He was strong. It was his destiny and he loved him. Loved him to hell and back.

 

**_God and His priests and His kings_ **

**_Turn their faces_ **

**_Even they… feel the cold_ **

 

Closing his mouth to prevent another whimper from breaking the silence of the royal bedchambers, Merlin held tight to Arthur’s shoulders and closed his eyes, listening to the panting of the King, to his fast breathing as he would soon climax. He closed his eyes and kept the burning tears inside, repeating the same redundant words he said to himself for so many years already… ‘ _I do it for you Arthur, always and only for you._ ’

He was used to it by now.

 


End file.
